The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators (also referred to as multiple service operators or MSOs) to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, MSOs can also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
Subscribers can access these services through user devices, which can include, for example, cable modems, embedded multimedia terminal adapters (EMTAs) (also known as cable telephony modems), set-top boxes, or gateway devices. A subscriber can have one or more user devices capable of receiving data services registered with a service provider, such as an MSO. Once a device is registered to a subscriber, its identifier, for example its media access control (MAC) address, can be used to authorize it to receive signals, including those for data service. If a subscriber were to provide one of his or her devices to a non-subscriber such as, for example a neighbor, the device might still be authorized by the network to receive signals, resulting in the provision of services to both the subscriber and the non-subscriber user. The subscriber might, for example, decide to split the bill for services with the non-subscriber. As another example, the movement can be of a DOCSIS compliant set-top box. Typically, discounts are provided for the second (or more) set-top boxes that a subscriber has in his or her home. Whatever type of arrangement exists between the subscriber and the unauthorized user, there is the potential that a service provider such as an MSO can lose a substantial amount of revenue due to such fraudulent sharing of devices. Further, determining whether a device is no longer where it was originally installed can be used in the emergency 911 context as well, wherein operators would like to determine the origin of a call.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.